Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Professor Flitwick1
Summary: This is a fic that I probably won't finish before the real Harry Potter 5, but I think you will still like it.


This is my substitute for Book 5. It is entitled Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix, as the real one shall be called. I will work hard to finish it by the release of the real Book 5, but there are no promises. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1- A New Regime  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bed, and stared wistfully out of the window. It was a lazy summer day; the sun was shining brightly outside, and the sky was vacant of all but bright, clear blue. 'It's nice outside,' thought the skinny, soon-to-be-fifteen year old. Harry was aware that on a day like this, most normal boys his age would be outside playing football or baseball. However, he also knew that he was not a normal boy, for no one who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was normal. And even for a young wizard, he was not normal, for only a precious few of those who had encountered the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was perhaps the most evil and powerful wizard ever, had survived, and Harry had done so several times.  
  
Harry lay there and pondered the last such occurrence, which had happened at the very end of his fourth year of Hogwarts, which had to have been the strangest year of his life. At the beginning of the year, he was unknowingly entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament, a dangerous competition that he was supposedly too young to participate in. Though scorned and ridiculed by his peers, Harry did exceptionally well in the tournament, entering the last task tied with Cedric Diggory, a fellow Hogwarts student. At the end, Harry and Cedric decided to grab the Championship trophy together and call it a tie. However, someone had turned the trophy into a Portkey, and they were transported to a dark graveyard where Cedric was killed and Harry was met with Lord Voldemort. He managed to escape, but not before Voldemort had returned to his true form.  
  
Harry shivered. Three weeks had not been enough time to forget this horrible incident; a whole lifetime would never be enough. It had changed his world. Here he was in his aunt and uncle's house, the place where he had never felt secure, now felt like the safest of havens; for Voldemort made a remark that Harry was well protected there, thanks to a strong enchantment from Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. It's not like he could have gone anywhere if he wanted to, as the Dursleys were very strict about keeping him a secret.  
  
Harry just continued to stare out the window, into the calm, still sky. It was not long, however, before this serenity was shattered by a tangle of feathers flying through his open window before it crashed into the side of his bed. Harry looked down to see a tiny little screech owl which was hooting gleefully as if it had not just made a mess of its landing. Harry noticed this boisterous owl at once to be his friend Ron's owl Pigwidgeon. Harry instinctively untied the letter that had been bound to Pigwidgeon's leg (he was getting quite used to Owl Post), and unfolded it. It turned out to be an article from the Daily Prophet:  
  
'Hogwarts Headmaster Forms New Ministry!  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry announced today that he would be heading in a different direction from the Ministry of Magic, writes Rubert Laskly, Daily Prophet reporter. "Due to a disparity in judgement, I withdraw from the grasp of the Ministry of Magic," said Dumbledore in a press conference. "I would also like to invite any of you who have a problem with the current system to feel free to unite with us." The renowned Headmaster made it clear that he was not alone in his removal from the ministry, but he would not specify any names, nor reasons for this unexpected revolt.  
  
"Ridiculous!" said current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge when questioned on the matter. "I would advise all wizards presently working with the Ministry to shun this cult that Dumbledore has formed." We will have more news on this shocking development as it breaks.'  
  
Harry knew exactly the reason for this "unexpected revolt." Shortly after escaping from Voldemort's clutches, Dumbledore and Fudge had argued of the validity of Harry's experience. Professor Dumbledore had mentioned a "parting of the ways", but Harry had never expected a complete renunciation of the Ministry.  
  
There were two pages left of the letter Ron had sent him. The next page appeared to be another article, but it wasn't from the Daily Prophet. At the top, it said in big letters The Phoenix Post', and in smaller letters beneath it, 'The Official Newspaper of the Order of the Phoenix.' Harry, though puzzled, continued on to read the article.  
  
Order of the Phoenix Formed!  
  
Albus Dumbledore released today a list of wizards who would be joining him to form his new Ministry, which the press has nicknamed 'The Order of the Phoenix," writes Jonathan Warren, Phoenix Post Reporter. Many of these people have held offices in the Ministry of Magic; some even were in very high standing. Some were retired, and others fresh out of Hogwarts. Here is the list of members of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Name and Former Position Position in the Order  
Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts) Interim Head of the Order  
Arabella Figg (Retired) Head of the International Magical Cooperation Department   
Mundungus Fletcher(Asst. to Hd. of Mag. Law Enf.)Head of the Magical Law Enforcement   
Department  
Alastor Moody (Retired) Assistant to Mr. Fletcher  
Rubeus Hagrid(Hogwarts Teacher and Gamekeeper) Head of the Department of the Regulation and   
Control of Magical Creatures  
Charlie Weasley (Dragon Trainer) Assistant to Mr. Lupin   
Arthur Weasley (Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts)Head of Wizard Secrecy Department  
Percy Weasley (Asst. to Hd. of Intnl. Mag. Coop.) Assistant to Mr. A. Weasley   
  
Dumbledore mentioned that he will be Head of the Order only temporarily, and a permanent Head will be found before the first term at Hogwarts starts. He has still not mentioned any reasons for this unexpected withdrawl from the Ministry. Note that there are still many positions left to fill in the Order. We will have more news as it breaks.  
  
Harry looked down at the article. It was obvious that news was breaking quickly, as Ludo Bagman appeared at the bottom of the list as Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Harry wondered why, in such a worrisome time, that they would be worried about sports, yet at the same time he was not surprised; Dumbledore was known for fondness of entertainment.  
  
The final page was Ron's letter. It was evident that he had written it in a hurry, as his usual untidy scrawl was messier than ever.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Isn't this amazing?! Dumbledore wasn't bluffing when he told Fudge that it was time for a "parting of the ways"! Dad's new position also pays a lot better than his old one did. Percy has been going on and on about how he would like to be the Head of the Order, and he won't even listen to Dad when he tells him that they're probably looking for someone with more experience. I've been trying to get my mum to send an owl to Dumbledore to see if you can come down for the summer yet, but she says that he's probably busy with all of this. Well, I hope we can get you away from those horrible Muggles sooner or later, and I'll send you another owl if anything else big happens.  
  
Your friend,   
  
Ron  
  
Harry grabbed a quill off of his nightstand and thought for a while about what to write. He was still rather stunned about this whole ordeal.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
This is great news! I hope your dad likes your new job. The Dursley's haven't been too unbearable so far. They usually just leave me up in my room. It's not so bad, but it does get rather boring. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Your friend,   
  
Harry  
  
Harry then got up off of his bed and tied the letter around Pigwidgeon's leg. The tiny bird had quieted down some, but was beginning to annoy Harry's owl Hedwig. As soon as Harry finished tying the knot, though, Pig flew out the window making as much noise as he had made on the way in. 


End file.
